


Boxes

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 years old. Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

It didn't really hit him until he saw John's dates on the news: 1940-1980. 40 years old. Jesus. And ten years since...it. He dug through the closet to find stacks of labeled boxes. This one said "PAUL'S CLOTHES"; that one, "DISHES". He began to think he'd thrown out the one he wanted in a fit of rage.

But after hitting his head and sneezing several times, he pulled it out, nearly tearing the weak cardboard shell in half. The ends of tape had curled up over the last ten years. He carefully pulled up one flap to break the seal, his left hand subconsciously brushing over the black-marker writing: "BAND".

He knelt and surveyed the contents of the box: rusty guitar strings, faded photos all stuck together, a black box that contained exactly ten cigarettes. He dug, finding more pencils than he cared to. His hand finally touched a tattered, yellowed notebook. One of the pages was dog-eared. He opened to it.

They must have been drunk. The tabs (though clearly G-C-D-G) were wobbly and the words were nonsense that drifted down the page lazily. He ran his fingers over the indecipherable title; it was scribble out in pen _and_ pencil. He must have done that the day he quit.

His eyes finally rested on the writing all the way at the bottom of the page, despite all the blank space above it: "For Paul," followed by a small, shakily drawn heart and the ghostly imprint of John's lips.


End file.
